It Happened One Night
by DragonLord1975
Summary: Ukraine sensed something seemed odd about Russia, but what happened next would change her forever. WARNING: The following story may contain graphic material too sensitive for readers!


HETALIA: AXIS POWERS © Hidekaz Himaruya/Weekly Gentosha

"How could this happen?! Where did I go wrong?! What did I do to deserve this?!"

These are the words of Ukraine.

The nations had quite a time at Russia's portside town, Sochi. However, most of them, including America, are a bit jealous that Russia won most of the Olympic medals as well as the most gold medals.

"Man, I can't wait to head back home!" America grumbled. "I think Russia's fixed the games so he'd rub it in our faces. Plus, the hotels there are even more scarier than the Bates Motel!"

"Although you are childish, I happen to agree with you, America," England said. "Something is definitely off kilter with Russia as of late."

"Well, whatever happens, he better be on his best behavior," China mumbled. "I never thought I say this, but he haven't been crowding me at all."

"That's strange, even for Russia," Germany thought. After all the nations headed back home, Ukraine headed back home to her capital, Kiev. After arriving, her normally cheerful face turned into shock and sorrow seeing blood on the streets and ruined and charred remains of buildings. Ukraine headed to where her boss lived, but found that the entire house was looted.

"What is going on?!" she cried, confused as to what happened during the Olympics. "What happened while I was gone? I don't understand!" Amidst her tears, Ukraine saw a note addressed from an old friend of hers. Ukraine read that her old boss was morally corrupt and is behind the chaos that happened. The Prime Minister would take over as her boss and help try to rebuild the nation before it was corrupted.

"All this massacre and unrest is making me queasy," Ukraine sighed. "Things were so much simpler back in my days, back when I was free as a bird. I don't know what to do next." Resting at a beachfront hut in the Black Sea, Ukraine is trying to put the chaos happening behind her and relax. The thoughts racing through her head are simple and carefree.

"This week is murder on me," she sighed, getting ready to relax. "Sometime this week, I'll check up on my new boss and see what he wants me to do."

Minutes after Ukraine fell asleep, loud explosions woke her up. She tried to scramble to her feet to see what was going on. Before she can react, she was grabbed from behind by someone and had a chloroform-soaked rag to her face, slowly knocking her out cold.

When Ukraine woke up from her unconscious state, she is suspended in mid-air in handcuffs, her legs were chained apart, and she has a ball gag in her mouth. She's trying to scream but the ball gag prevented her from being heard. Then, she saw Russia walking towards her with a crazed look in his eyes. Ukraine tried to move, but she couldn't. All she could do was watch Russia grin maniacally as he approached her, crying her eyes out.

"Don't take it personal, Ukraine," Russia said as he walks towards her. "Orders from the top. You'll understand."

At that moment, Russia shed a few small tears before he began clawing at Ukraine's outfit like a bear attacking its prey. Ukraine's muffled cries and tears go on Russia's deaf ears. After her clothes were tore off and her underwear exposed, Russia forced himself hard onto Ukraine. He continually penetrates her body, sadistically yanks her hair and kisses her where the ball gag was. All Ukraine can do was cry herself to exhaustion as Russia contines his perverted ways.

A day after Russia raped her, Ukraine woke up with marks on her body from the chains and handcuffs. With her hands free, she removed the ball gag from her mouth. At that point, she unleashed her rage on a nearby tree, lifting it up from the roots and swinging it like a baseball bat.

"UBLYUDOK! MONSTER!" she howled in rage and sorrow. "WE'RE FAMILY! YOU WERE MY BROTHER! WHY DO THIS TO ME?!"

All Ukraine could do now was pick up the pieces of her life as they are. Russia knows Ukraine was her sister, but the way he acted was out of desperation. Even so, Ukraine decided to walk all the way from the Black Sea towards Kiev in order to contemplate her next move.

Suddenly her phone rang. It was Estonia. "Ukraine, I tried to call you," Estonia said. "The next World Conference Meeting is taking place in 3 days."

"Spasibo, Estonia," Ukraine said with tears in her eyes, "but I won't be able to attend this meeting. I won't be able to atend ANY meetings! Dasvidaniya, my friend!" She hung up on Estonia crying along the way and clutching her stomach.

Ukraine has always known Russia to be kind to her, but things have changed. But this Russia acted as sinister and evil as before. All Ukraine can do was inform her new boss on her being raped by Russia.

"Ublyudok Russia," she cried. "I'll never forgive you…EVER!"

HETALIA EXTRAS

The 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi ended with Russia winning 33 medals. Of those 33, 13 of them are gold. The next Winter Olympics are held in Pyeongchang, South Korea. During the Olympics, Ukraine's athletes are supporting their nation during the protests and riots.

On February 23, Russian military forcibly marched into the Crimean Peninsula under the guise of "eliminating potential and political terrorist threats". However, the actions demonstated by Russia upon the people of Ukraine has caused political unrest and destruction. Ukraine's former president Victor Yanukovych was impeached and overthrown. Oleksandr Turchynov has been elected acting President and Prime Minister of Ukraine.

On March 5, the European Union are amidst talks about placing sanctions on Russia should its military continue its aggression. Russia declares that its forces will not back down and will consider the EU enemy insurgents should they try to intervene on Ukraine's behalf.

ublyudok: Russian and Ukranian for "bastard"

spasibo: Russian for "thank you"


End file.
